


【盾铁】Every Part Of You

by amber121069



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber121069/pseuds/amber121069
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一個甜言蜜語的隊長跟一個有點困惑有點沒安全感的鋼鐵俠。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾铁】Every Part Of You

鹅黄色的床头灯暧暧亮着，未开窗的房间里仍有一丝欢爱过后的气息残留，混着沐浴后的湿润水气。  
Steve满足的叹了口气，环着爱人的肩膀，他与Tony赤裸的肌肤相贴，对方的毛茸茸的脑袋靠在他颈窝里，两人就如同患上皮肤饥渴症一般完美地贴合，动作带点仍未退去的旖旎，但更多是灵魂的饱满。

Steve被这柔和平静的气氛醺得几乎要陷入梦中——没有末日博士和九头蛇、没有战前会议和战后报告、没有Fury局长，也没有Stark产品发表会、奇怪的派对和暴怒的Pepper。

纽约市很平静，纽约市民很安全。对超级英雄们来说简直是完美的一天。然而一切都比不上此刻：Tony安稳的待在他怀中，而他们刚经历一场超棒的性爱，此外，没有，机械天才今天晚上没有摄取过量的咖啡因也没有熬夜。

他愿意付出一切换取以后的每一日都能如此。他模模糊糊的想。这很自私，但是谁没有人性呢？就算是美国队长也有作梦的权利。

“我仍旧不懂你爱我什么。”

这样的夜晚太过于麻痹人的警觉性，以至于当Tony咕哝着说出那句话的时候，就算Steve有四倍听力，他仍旧差点忽略过去——

“呃、什么？”他困惑的瞪眼，收紧环抱着Tony的臂弯，低头看向怀中的小胡子男人。很显然，后者对于自己脱口而出的心声也有点讶异，不过这下他反倒毫无压力的迎上Steve的双眼。

“你知道的，就是好奇。”半晌后Tony在Steve无言的瞪视中败下阵来，视线其中的涵义大概包含着’你不知道吗？’和’这个问题究竟是不是认真的？’两种显而易见的疑问以及更多Tony难以分辨的情绪。他耸耸肩，朝Steve的方向挪了挪找到个更舒适的姿势，答道，”有鉴于我们最初的针锋相对，我想我有问这个问题的权力。”

他半阖上眼睛，将复杂的心绪掩盖。毫无疑问的，Steve爱他，他并不怀疑这一点，但是某些时刻——太过幸福的时刻，如同今晚——在他的思维宫殿里总有把细小的嗓音尖利而怀疑的开口，质问他究竟有什么资格得到这一切、他的童年偶像，这个完美男人的垂青。

这个困扰一旦出现，就无止尽的骚扰着他，像是背上那块手总是挠不到的痒处一般，使他焦虑又因得不到满足而痛苦。

Tony Stark自大而轻浮，疯狂又不遵守命令，好奇心永远过于旺盛且极度缺乏自制力，就像此刻，他的问题浮现在脑海中，接着他便克制不了自己的嘴（荒谬的是，实际上他每一次在不恰当的时机说出不恰当话语的时候，他总是对这一点有无比清楚的认知，但是谁在乎呢？他这辈子最擅长的事儿就是把一切搞砸）。

抱着他的Steve这下看上去清醒了不少，美国队长轻轻将原本放在他脖子下的手臂抽出，改为侧躺的姿势将上半身撑起，左手又搁回Tony的腰上；原本盖着两人的棉毯随着他大幅度的动作滑落了一些，露出男子健硕的胸膛，平日梳得一丝不苟的金发也随性的散在方正额前。  
Tony嘴里突然有些发干，发直的眼神一路从锁骨沿着肌肉的曲线下滑，遗憾的视线在线条消失在被子里时打住，又兴高采烈地往回，”嘿，就算你使出这一招也不能使我忘记我的问题，话说回来，老冰棍，你什么时候学会这招的，我记得我没有用过，不对，也许我有，但是我确定我没有把它用在任何龌龊的企图上，等一下，我有吗？你对龌龊的定义是什么，呃，我——”

Steve失笑。他将左手搭上Tony的脸颊，带点强硬的使他看向自己的双眼，拇指滑过他开阖的嘴唇，成功的制止了爱人惯性的喋喋不休，Tony不甚甘愿的抬眼，却在不经心间溺死在男人太过深邃的湖水蓝中。这不公平。他忿忿地想，这个男人完全不需要努力便让他毫无挣扎的沉沦。

“嘿、嘿，shhh…我没有告诉过你么？”美国队长专注的看着他，等着Tony终于安静下来后，满是笑意的温柔说道。钢铁侠沉默半刻后，”没有。”

“不敢相信我竟然如此大意。”他凑过去吻Tony的双唇，夹杂在亲吻中含糊地说，得到他不满的哼哼。”我爱你的嘴唇，它们饱满、丰盈如同八月中旬的樱桃，”他仍旧间断的吻着他，伸舌出去迫使男人张开嘴，完全不同于刚才那些可爱纯洁的吻，”尤其是当你说话的时候——“

“才怪，你爱它们只是因为我可以给你成打火辣的口交——“Tony抓到他的停顿，气喘吁吁的插嘴。”不否认这个因素，但是从来不是唯一。”年轻的男人坦荡的承认，”我爱死你使用这张嘴讽刺、挖苦人的时候，事实上，当你拿这张嘴无论做甚么，我想我都只能败下阵来。”  
钢铁侠翻了个并不隐晦的白眼，就好像每次制止他续杯咖啡或者拿起下一个甜甜圈的鸡妈妈不是他一样。  
“所以呢？你对我嘴唇的迷恋不能说明我们为什么要像三月的兔子一样疯狂的操上床，就像我喜欢安洁莉娜‧茱莉不代表我就想跟她干嘛，有鉴于她已经切除了她的胸。你得给我更好的解释，大兵。”Steve为他不甚恰当的比喻笑了，而Tony能感觉到他贴着自己的胸膛传来低沉的震动，美好得令人昏眩。

“当然不只你的嘴唇，还有更多——“他往下移了一点，”你的胡子，增添了你的男性气概与魅力，”他贴上他修剪整齐的胡髭，细细的吻那片粗糙的地带，”你的鼻子，我有告诉过你它这样微微的上翘有多可爱吗？”Steve满是爱意的亲上他骄傲挺拔的鼻子，后者嘟嚷着什么闭上了眼睛。”嗯，还有这双眼，”Tony可以感受到无数的轻触平均地落在他的眼皮上，”冬日里融化的巧克力，秋日里的森林，它们睿智而灵活，”他就像个虔诚的诗人与信徒，没有任何选择，只能顶礼膜拜。”你身上难以描摹的部位之一…”一个吻，”我永远没办法在笔下呈现的景色…”更多更多的吻。

“老天，Steve，你怎么会是个画家，你应该去当个诗人。”钢铁侠不受控制的弯起嘴角。

”不，我恐怕不行，因为没有一个诗人只写得出关于他恋人的十四行诗。”

“得了吧，好像那成堆的素描本里面还有除了我以外的其他东西似的。”

Steve微笑，”行，你是个暴君，你说了算。所以我是你的诗人。”  
Tony这下真的大笑了起来，他双眼愉快的瞇起，眼角有着美好的纹路，”滚你的，Rogers，你很重你知不知道。”他伸手推搡压在他身上的男人，想把这副太健壮的身躯从他身上推下。美国队长一把抓住在他胸膛上，并不推得真心实意的手，”你的手，”他低头察看那双手，上头有着交错的细小伤疤——各式各样的灼伤、切伤与割伤，以及长期抓着工具和笔的各种薄厚茧，严格说上去并不十分美丽，但是Steve把它们抓在手中的样子像是它们是某种精巧的艺术品。

Tony不能移开眼睛的看着。

“如此灵活，造出了那些我一辈子都不能理解的机械，DUM-E、YOU、BUTTERFINGER，还有Jarvis，你永远不知道我第一次知道它们都出自你手中的时候我有多震惊，而且着迷，你让那些我曾在幼时读过的科幻、那些关于未来的想象，通通都走入现实，我的天才，我的未来学家——“他将他的手指含入口中，濡湿并亲吻，而Tony只能用一声惊喘回应他。

“你的胸膛，厚薄适中，完美契合我的——“他放开Tony的手，转移阵地，愉快的亲上他一边褐色的乳头，牙齿轻咬那颗在他口中逐渐胀大的肉粒，在它足够挺起之后，松开嘴，给予另外一边相同的抚慰。”来真的？我们才刚做过一次。”Steve看见他的爱人挑起眉，用那慵懒满足的神情问。

“永远都不够。”他回，一双大手抚着爱人的腰线，Tony在他身下挺挺腰，于是他把这个视为可以的信号。

“你的腰，”Steve捏了捏腰间的软肉，得到Tony不悦的一瞪，”被普通的背心包覆时看上去柔软，但是当他被裹在钢铁战甲时，”他将舌头伸进他腹上小巧的肚脐眼儿，Tony只觉一阵战栗迅速的从脊椎传上大脑，像是过电般，在他皮肤下燃起一串烟花，让他迅速软了腰。美国队长像是对此早有准备，他的手就托在他身下，”又那么不可思议的性感，跟你的屁股一样。”

钢铁侠被这个称赞取悦到了，再次不受控制的开口“我的确有个全美最性感的屁股，Youtube和Twitter可以帮我证明这一点。”

他的阴茎在Steve温柔的挑逗下半勃，裹着床单抵着美国队长的下巴，美国队长对他的话语稍稍阴沉了脸。”想到他们在网络上流传并且躺在许多人的计算机里，”他叹气，”我是如此的嫉妒——以至于我想我没办法给你一个口交。”多少有些戏谑的成分，但是这些醋意却也是真实的蔓延。  
“我那时甚至不认识你！”Tony抱怨着，企图为自己开脱。”你还沉睡在北冰洋里呢！”  
“但是你可以更珍惜你自己。”他抬眼看向他，眼中有着某些东西，让Tony瞬间就有如患上失语症一般。  
他沉默着将手埋进年轻爱人阳光般的发间，柔和的梳过，用他焦糖色的双眼说出那些他说不出口的一切。

当他只有二十一岁的时候，Howard和Maria的车祸让他只能醉生梦死，以躲避直达灵魂的疼痛与空虚，他甚至分不清楚哪种更糟——空虚让他分辨不出他是否死去，疼痛却紧逼着强迫他知道自己活着。

所以，酒精，药物与性爱。

酒精和药物精准的麻痹了他大脑中痛楚的部分，肉体上的欢愉很好的弥补了心灵上的空虚。  
女人柔软的皮肤和带着香气的身体总能让他感到安全。尽管很多时刻他都明白那不是爱，只是某种可悲的安慰剂。而Steve知道这一点，也无意指责。

更多的是心疼。心疼这个男人在无数夜晚里的茫然无助。

“所以我最后总是会妥协。”Steve无奈地叹息，用他正直的嘴下流的把Tony的阴茎吞进口中。

Tony空着的手因为Steve猛的给了他一个深喉而揪紧了亚麻床单，不管多少次他都会因为他男友出众的性爱才能震惊——他收紧了他的牙齿，小心不去触碰到他敏感的性器，然后那舌头——天啊那根舌头，这值得一个操蛋的诺贝尔和平奖，他们应该颁给他一个刻着”美国队长用这根舌头让Tony Stark放弃说话”之类的奖杯或其他能表彰他杰出成就的任何东西。

舌头滑过他龟头下的凹槽，是的是的那是他的敏感带，而后他又吞得更进去让Tony感受到他喉咙的挤压，空出一只手托起他底下的囊袋，用一种让他哽咽的方式揉搓他——不，他才不承认那个像是呛咳到的声音是哽咽，他发誓自从他十二岁以后就已经不再哽咽了。Steve查觉到他的呛咳，闷闷的笑了声，喉间的颤动让另一窜快感烧上Tony的后背，金色的脑袋在他腿间上下晃动着，他的阴茎被一片潮湿火热包围，”天——喔、对就是那儿宝贝，我快要、快——“

他从胸腔吁出爽极了的呻吟，随即在美国队长把手指捅入他仍旧又湿又软的后穴时转成一声响亮的抽气。  
Steve的手指探入一个小时前他深埋入的地方，熟悉的找到他的敏感处，吐出Tony的阴茎时发出绝对足以让过去的他脸红的’啵’一声，他又凑上去亲了亲那个粉色充血的头部，”Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeve！”他头上年长的男人大声的抱怨，”你不能就这样把他丢下不管，你学坏了！”以及更多”嘿我要去向神盾检举你的行为，你不是应该才是那个道德标竿吗？”之类的胡言乱语。

“你今天射太多次了，亲爱的。”他扬起那抹标志性的笑容安抚他吵闹的爱人，”更何况我想Fury局长不想知道我们床戏的细节。”Steve寻摸出他们用掉一半的润滑剂，咬开盖子，在穴口倒出许多，缓慢的送进去。很快的，Tony又再次安静下来，开始愉悦的轻喘。

Steve送入三根手指，曲起，张开，修得短短的指甲轻刮过内壁，不疼而是刚好的搔到痒处，”你的阴茎，我爱死了他为我勃起的样子；还有这儿——“他的指节反复的刷过他的前列腺，这让Tony前方更加滴个不停。他猛的压低他的声音，”又紧，又湿，你总会为我淫荡的打开，漂亮的小洞像个荡妇一样纠缠着我的阴茎——“他的话语钻进他的耳膜，让钢铁侠突然意识到他羞耻的模样，他几乎为此快乐的啜泣。”你喜欢听我说这些话对不对？美国的甜心男孩赤裸的待在你床上，用他的手指、舌头跟阴茎轮流的操开你，让你彻底融化——“  
Tony撑不住发出了一声啜泣，Steve，Steve，那个Steve，会扶老太太过马路，会把小猫咪抱下树的Steve，现在正在用手指操着他，节奏又快又稳，将近要送他上顶峰又差了那么一些，他应该为了跟美国队长拥有棒透了的性生活感到羞愧，但是事实上，不，才不，现在就算是暴怒的Pepper都不能让他恐惧，他只想哀求他，跪下来臣服于他，请他用他好于常人四倍的老二或者其他让他高潮——Tony没办法说出完整的话，他用着他事后回想绝对会感到耻辱的声音断断续续的恳求，”操我…天，就是操我，拜托…拜托天啊求求你他妈的快点进来”甚至不能克制自己前后摆动，在Steve的手指上操着自己，同时渴望着更大更趟的东西缓解他的痒处，“耐心点。”Steve空着那只手响亮的掴上他的屁股，调情的意义远大于疼痛，那股酥麻从屁股窜上他的阴茎还有他饥渴的肉洞。

这让他终于急促的呻吟起来，此时Steve才终于直起身子，虚搭着的棉毯滑落，巨大的阴影垄罩上Tony。安全，与此时完全不合时宜的，他感到安全。他伸出手，渴求的向他的恋人伸手，男人柔和了面孔，将右手抽出，与他十指紧扣，”是的，是的，我在这里…哪里都不会去…。”他的左手扶着巨大、勃起的阴茎挤入他的臀缝，抵在那个窄小的入口前方。”我爱你。”Steve低头，找到他的嘴唇，给他一个漫长的深吻，Tony时不时的逃开低喘，因为那跟持续深入的阴茎，然后又被金发男人找回。

终于，Steve的耻毛终于贴上他的臀缝，原本紧致的肌肉被撑开到平滑，他们就这样紧紧的相连，交换彼此的呼吸。”你永远不知道我是多么的为你疯狂。”英俊的男人叹息，而Tony似乎忘却了几分钟前他是何等热切地陷入欲望之中，他就只是看着Steve，双唇翳动，”…你也不知道。”

在安静半晌后，他勾起脚蹭了蹭男子的后腰，”你是不是打算埋在这里头直到天荒地老？你知道的，就是我们这样子直到死了的那一天，然后他们会因为分不开纠缠的我们只好把我们一起下葬，于是我们的墓志铭上写着’美国队长和钢铁人长眠于此，因为美国队长的老二拒绝从钢铁人的屁股内出来，于是只好将他们合葬’之类的…啊！！”小胡子富豪在破坏气氛方面绝对是个中好手。在确认过他彻底适应自己的尺寸后，Steve开始用力抽插，不复温柔的对待湿暖的小洞。每一下都精准的像是经过计算般的摩擦过前列腺，龟头用力的顶开肠壁。

“嗯…更快一点…是的就是那里…啊、啊老天你棒呆了…”他从喉间溢出被撞得支离破碎的呻吟，清醒或不清醒的称赞，快感迅速的堆积，让他的穴肉颤抖着缠上Steve的老二。  
他爱极了这样被撑开，用身体去感受男人就在他体内，他被塞得又烫又满，而他唯一能做的就只有抓住男人的腰背在他耳边哭叫。或者没有，钢铁侠不哭叫，从不。

Steve耸动着下身，持续的攻城略地，Tony紧翘的屁股被他压在身下用力的贯穿，但是尽管被这样粗暴的对待，它们仍旧颤巍巍的包裹他，甜蜜的挤压他——他看向Tony迷蒙的双眼，内心被爱意充斥而发胀，”我爱你现在的模样，”他的声音也不复起初的游刃有余，却依旧低沉如同咏叹调，”你惊才绝艳的大脑被我操到无法思考，是的，无法停止思考的头脑就这样为我停滞。”他喘息着吻Tony染上一层薄汗的额头；Tony呜咽，美国队长的喘息听上去太过色情，而他从刚才就一直硬挺的阴茎在对方的小腹上滑动，他知道男人健硕白皙的小腹此刻一定一片狼藉——快感几乎灭顶，他甚至都不能理解男人刚才究竟说了什么，他只是、只是再也想不了那么多。

Steve巨大的阴茎让他只能浪叫，现在他连一到一百中的质数都背不出来——“专心。”伴随着惩罚性的一下猛撞，Tony在Steve背上的手猛的划出痕迹；微弱的疼痛让Steve更加兴奋，红了双眼，每一次都是全部抽出再插入的猛力撞击。

Tony硬到发痛，他想去，但是总是缺了点什么，他把手伸往下身又被恋人制止，”只有我能让你去。”他恶劣的说，同时用龟头戳刺他的敏感处，Tony感觉像是融化成了一滩果冻，只能依靠他上方的男人，他看着Steve蔚蓝的双眼，胡乱的摇头，他早就爽到魂都飞了一半。”可以的，宝贝，你可以为我办到的。”美国队长不规律的亲吻安抚着他，他只能发出更多无助的啜泣。  
内壁已经被操到极度敏感，Steve所有的动作都只能够让他滴出更多的水，”Steeeeeeeeve…我、不，我必须…”Tony扭腰，不知道是想要更多或者渴望后退，下场只是再被他拖回来，钉在那不停活塞运动的热楔上。  
“你行的，Tony，我知道你可以，”感觉到Tony的焦虑，他却丝毫没有软化，沉稳坚定的猛烈操着Tony，然后，让Tony在茫然中错愕的——

他弯下腰，亲吻上Tony胸前那个泛着蓝光的反应堆。  
无数的吻落在反应堆冰冷的的光，以及周围的皮肤上。Tony在昏沉中低头看见男人亲吻那个阿富汗给他的伤疤，凉冷的蓝色映在Steve原本恬静如处子，现在却染上情欲的脸庞上。  
“我甚至爱着你的反应堆，它是这么的美丽，同时维持了你的生命——“  
诡异又色情，他却又不可自抑的感到爱意疯长。  
“为我去吧，亲爱的。”

“啊、呃啊——“瞬间，他发出尖锐的叫喊，高潮就像炮弹般击中了他，Tony紧绷身体，腰背不受控制的弯曲如同张满的弓弦，连同足背都因为过量的快感拱起，蜷起脚趾，得偿所愿的射出憋了许久的精液。Steve紧紧环绕着他，压制住他因为高潮而失控的身躯，而Tony的内壁又热切的缠上他的阴茎，用力的吮吸着他的，细微的张缩和抖动如同某种生物一般，让他情不自禁的又涨了许多，这件事让Tony惊喘，纵然他正在猛烈的射精中无法回神。

直到此刻Steve才真正让情欲主宰了他。他低声的嘶吼，发出如同野兽般的低沉吼声，渴望把底部囊袋都操进那个紧致小洞般的用力插入。Tony生理性的泪水流下，双唇张阖像是溺水的鱼，那张脸上一片狼藉，而他唯一能做的只有不断的亲吻他，在数十下又快又猛的操干后，低吟着喘息，咬住男人的锁骨，深深埋进他的体内射了出来。

又多又烫的精液冲刷过才刚高潮过而敏感的肠壁，让Tony又无法克制的哼了哼。Steve脱力的将自己摔到床铺空着的一侧上，充满占有欲的将还没缓过劲的Tony扒拉进怀中。”我爱你。”

“是的，是的，我想我知道了，天啊，你又射在里头，我才刚刚清理好——“回过神来的Tony疲倦的抱怨。  
“我想每一次的清理工作都属于我，而你才是那个躺在我肩膀上还没等我清理完就睡着的，Tony。”男人宠溺的提醒他，又往前给他另一个深吻。

“我爱你的每一个部分，Tony，当我需要的时候，我可以不停歇描绘而且看着他们；但是我最爱的，是他们组成你的方式。”在他们相缠的唇舌分开时，Tony听到Steve这样说到。  
“我之所以深爱它们，是因为他们属于你，”Steve的双眼就像暴雨洗过的晴空蓝，纯粹，流露爱意的望着他，Tony想要大笑、想要流泪、想要哭泣，想要跳起来向这个世界宣布他的喜悦，想要向那些从未看得起过他的人挥拳告诉他们错得有多离谱，又或者不，他从来就不在乎那些流言蜚语，他只想一遍又一遍的亲吻着Steve，告诉他他也有着相同的感觉。

“你的每一个部分，Tony，但是我更深爱着你。是你，一切都因为是你。”

最终，他似乎说了却又好像什么都没说，他只是在Steve深深的凝望中满足的闭上双眼，在他怀中拱了拱寻找到一个舒服的姿势，安然的滑入梦乡。  
但是Steve听到了，一声可爱的咕哝。

“我也是。”

Steve展露的微笑如同他得到了全世界最珍贵的宝物，又或者，他的珍宝早已躺在他怀中。

 

FIN.


End file.
